Sludge (G1)
"Sludge dumb," is how Grimlock, the Dinobot commander himself, describes the plodding Autobot. The Dinobots have a perhaps undeserved reputation for being dimwitted, but Sludge is the genuine article. He makes the other four look like scholars in comparison. As Sludge can't make much of an impression in the mental department, he likes to make his presence known physically. He'll stomp his hefty hide around just so you know he's there. None of the Dinobots really like Optimus Prime, but he and Slag share an especially intense dislike for him. Sludge believes that the strongest should lead, and in his mind, Grimlock is the strongest Autobot. But Sludge genuinely believes in the Autobot cause, so he tolerates Prime. Beyond that, Sludge is actually what you might call nice...Maybe not to Swoop's level, but nicer than the other guys. :Preliminary names: Brontobot, Piledrive, Bronton :Italian name: Bronto :Portuguese name (Brazil comic): Chafurda :Portuguese name (Portugal cartoon): Lama ("Mud") :Russian Tv dub name (6th channel): Слэдж ("Sludge") :Hungarian name: Iszap :French name (Canada): Terro Fiction Marvel Comics continuity Generation One While the Autobots remained dormant inside Mount St. Hilary, the Ark detected Cybertronian life. Dispatching a probe, the Ark learned that Shockwave had come to Earth and was wandering the Savage Land. The Ark used data gathered from the Savage Land to convert five of the dormant Autobots into the Dinobots. They traveled to fight Shockwave, but all combatants became trapped in a tar pit. The Dinobots were later freed by Ratchet and helped him fight and defeat Megatron.'' Sludge, like the other Dinobots, went a-wandering after this but reverted to his base instincts after his primary cybo-dendrons burnt out, probably because the insulation that protected them had been eroded by 4 million years submerged in a tar-pit. Sludge ended up in the waterways of Littlewood, California, where he was befriended by Joy Meadows. Unfortunately, the Decepticons attacked, took him away from his newfound love, and made him fight Grimlock. While Sludge was recovering from brain surgery, he dreamed of Joy , and when he'd recovered, he saw her on TV and decided to search her out. It was lucky he did, because the Intelligence and Information Institute had marked her for death to protect their Robot-Master story. Sludge saved her life, and she hooked up with the Dinobots, though both she and they viewed Sludge's open crush as quite weird. However, even the power of unrequited love couldn't stop the Decepticons from defeating the Dinobots and forcing Joy to stop her investigation. . Later on, he ended up fighting Galvatron, being destroyed by an Underbase-powered Starscream before being revived with Nucleon by Grimlock, and fighting Unicron before being killed and then resurrected by the Last Autobot as the Autobots finally won... Marvel UK future timelines In 2008, Sludge and the Dinobots were one of several special units unleashed on the Decepticon attack force when Scourge and Cyclonus led the 'Cons on a siege of the Autobots' main base on Cybertron. Autobot High Command soon learned this assault was only a distraction, however, engineered by Unicron himself who was reconstructing himself on the planet of Junk. When Smokescreen returned from Junk with this news, Rodimus Prime gathered Scattershot, Grimlock, and the rest of the Dinobots with him to make an assault on Junk. Much to Rodimus's dismay, Sludge and the Dinobots didn't hold back at all when attacking the Junkions Unicron had mind-controlled into doing his bidding, and tore through them as if they were any other enemy. Earthforce After Grimlock revived the Dinobots under mysterious circumstances, Shockwave and his Decepticons attempted to beat the information out of the Dinobots. Didn't work too well. Sludge engaged in some serious swordplay with Motormaster, pitting energo sword against ionizer sword. The Decepticons were quickly driven off. Naturally, when Optimus Prime put Grimlock in charge of Autobot activity on Earth, Sludge and the Dinobots joined his new Earthforce. Early on, the Dinobots tried to teach Grimlock the value of a good joke; he pelted them with the world's largest snowball. Later, they tried to teach Slag the value of not killing everyone in sight and chewing on their circuitry; he got a little hot and bothered and left them a little...run down. Later, Snarl began to suffer from the rusting disease called Corrodia Gravis, leaving Earthforce in the uncomfortable position of getting help from the only Transformer who could give Snarl a compatible systems boost: Starscream. Fortunately, they found the perfect opportunity for quid pro quo when they came upon the Decepticons' Louisiana headquarters and found Starscream under attack by Megatron, Shockwave and a group of assassins. Grimlock stuttered a bit on the order, but he sent Sludge and Swoop to keep Starscream alive. They fought off the Mayhems and kept Starscream around long enough for him to give Snarl the boost. ''Another Time and Place Several months after the golden age of Cybertron was reintroduced, Sludge and most of his fellow Dinobots had succumbed to the transfiguring effects of Nucleon and lost their ability to transform. When Grimlock received information that the Hydrus Four facilities had reopened, and discovered a means of reversing Nucleonic changes, the Dinobots jumped at the idea. Despite Prime's half-hearted warnings, Sludge and his teammates followed Grimlock back to Hydrus Four in the hopes of becoming Transformers once again. They were followed by the "exiled" Decepticons, however, and a battle with a huge native creature delayed the Dinobots long enough for Bludgeon's crew to get ahead of them and take over the Nucleon facility. The Dinobots were laid low by a Holocaust Trigger, overloading their sensory circuits so that they were helpless before the Decepticons. Cruelly tortured, the Dinobots were still left alive so that they could witness the rebirth of Megatron, thanks to the Nucleon infusions Bludgeon was feeding him. Luckily, the Autobots had long since learned to become worried whenever the Dinobots were out of sight for too long, and had followed them to Hydrus Four. Roadhandler, Tote and several Micromasters managed to free the injured Dinobots, and an Autobot strike force brought down their Decepticon captors. The Nucleon reversion process was a success, and Sludge and his comrades were restored to fully operational Transformers. Generation 2 Sludge and the Dinobots were fighting alongside Grimlock and a small group of Autobot firestormers when they uncovered the Cybertronian Empire and their terraforming measures. After calling in Optimus Prime and the rest of the Autobots, they became part of a major offensive against not only Jhiaxus and his ilk, but everything they represented. Despite Prime serving as overall commander, however, Sludge and his buddies were still Dinobots first and foremost. So when Grimlock wanted to take first strike action against Prime's orders, there was no question who they'd follow. Sludge and the others were captured almost immediately, though, and only escaped thanks to the timely intervention of Optimus Prime and his more loyal group of soldiers. Sludge continued to fight alongside the Autobots with his Dinobot comrades, on both Earth and Ethos. Later, after the Autobots forged an alliance with the first-generation Decepticons against the Cybertronians, the Dinobots got into the spirit of things -- they teamed up with Headstrong and Weirdwolf in a metal-munching contest, to see who could chow down on the most Cybertronians. Man, too bad Hun-Grrr and Skullcruncher weren't there to make it a real contest. Cartoon continuity :Voice actor: Frank Welker (US), Kenyu Horiuchi (Japan) Sludge was developed, along with his fellow Dinobots Slag and Grimlock, after the Autobots discovered dinosaur bones in their volcanic headquarters. Inspired by the power of the prehistoric beasts, Wheeljack and Ratchet built a trio of Dinobots to add firepower to the Autobot forces. The Dinobots proved too dangerous at first, and Optimus Prime ordered Wheeljack to abandon the Dinobot project. Wheeljack continued improving the trio of titans in secret, crafting memory components that made them smarter and easier to control. When the rest of the Autobots were captured by the Decepticons at the Great Falls hydroelectric power plant, Wheeljack dispatched the Dinobots to free their comrades and destroy the Decepticons. The Dinobots succeeded in forcing a Decepticon retreat and were welcomed as members of the Autobot team. During the Battle of Autobot City, Sludge and the Dinobots attacked Devastator. During the attack, Devastator struck Sludge so hard his optic sensors bulged out of his head. Later, the Dinobots escaped with Kup and Hot Rod, only to be shot down over Quintessa. The Dinobots later located the two Autobots with the help of Wheelie, and Sludge and Slag dispatched a Quintesson prosecutor—by standing on top of a door under which he'd been caught. Later, Sludge was able to tail-whip the butt of a god. Despite an animation error, Sludge had no dialogue whatsoever. Sludge and Snarl were later left to guard Cybertron when a seemingly resurrected Optimus Prime returned, saying that Hot Rod, Kup, Ultra Magnus, and Arcee had been killed by the Quintessons. When the aforementioned Autobots turned up on Cybertron alive, Arcee said that she was happy to see them, but Sludge was not happy, as he thought that meant he and Snarl were dead. Later, he was among the Primitives who were summoned by Primacron's assistant to fight Tornedron, along with the Predacons and the Terrorcons, though due to a mistake the Oracle calls him Sweep, perhaps the Oracle was spending too much time watching the Autobots battle the other Sweeps. When Headstrong insulted Grimlock, Sludge, who didn't like the Predacons, suggested that they stomp them. Other than that, he didn't really contribute to the adventure. Dreamwave comics continuity Sludge was originally part of Grimlock's Lightning Strike Coalition. They were a small squad that basically ran amok disrupting the Decepticons (which typically involved stealing energon and taking names). He didn't have much of a speaking role (like at all) and basically plodded along and smashed whatever Grimlock told him to. Later he and his fellow Dynobots (minus Grimlock who was busy executing other people for treason) aided Prowl's group with Trypticon before joining forces with good ol' one eye to help against the Fallen. Later, he went to Earth along with the other Dynobots to go crush some bugs and eventually wound up under Megatron's control. They were used to blackmail Grimlock to serve the Decepticons once again; however, Meg's defeat allowed them to be freed by their mighty leader and taken to Cybertron (in a stolen Decepticon vessel no less) where they did what they did best, causing massive destruction against Shockwave's regime. However this was cut short as old one eye let loose the Guardian Robots after them, leading to some 'rest time'. They were last seen being briefed by Ultra Magnus as well as standing around being huge. Devil's Due G.I.Joe vs Transformers comics IDW Generation One comics Sludge and the other Dynobots followed Grimlock to revenge themselves against Shockwave, who blew up a cache of energon they had stolen. When Shockwave traveled to Earth, the Dynobots pursued him and reformatted themselves to transform into robotic dinosaurs with a synthetic skin as a defense against energon overload. Sadly, it did not protect the Dynobots from Shockwave's energy blasts, which melted the artificial skin and caused the Dynobots to go into stasis lock due to excessive energon radiation. Due to a deadman's switch, the Dynobots' ship (the Skyfire) blasted a volcano that buried everyone in molten lava. Thousands of years later, the Dynobots were eventually excavated by Skywatch, and though Grimlock was the first to be brought back online, he was freed from Skywatch's control through a virus implanted by a Machination spy (under orders from Scorponok). Scorponok wanted Grimlock to join him, but Grimlock refused, fought Scorponok and escaped, vowing to find and rescue Sludge and the other Dynobots. Scorponok, however, plans to take control of the Dynobots himself and use them to assassinate Grimlock. Toys Generation One *'Sludge' (Dinobot, 1985/1986/1991/1992) :*''Japanese ID number'': 27 :*''Accessories'': "Energo-Sword", "Electron Cannon", "Rocket Pod", 3 rockets : Sludge was released as part of the second series of Transformers in 1985, transforming into a robotic "brontosaurus". He has a trio of silver rockets, a rocket launcher, a black gun, and a red sword. Like most Diaclone-era molds, Sludge also has a conspicuous driver compartment located in his chest. : Sludge was re-released in the European "Classics" line in 1991. In Japan, he and the other Dinobots were offered as mail-away items during Operation Combination; Sludge cost 2300 yen (his original retail price) and two robot points. Notes * Sludge turns into a brontosaurus (a sauropod dinosaur), a dinosaur that, due to skeletal misidentification at its discovery, does not actually exist. * Sludge is the only one of the original Dinobots not to share his alt mode with another character (although considering that it doesn't exist, that ain't too difficult). * Sludge was originally a Diaclone "Dinosaur Robo Brontosaurus". The only differences between this incarnation and the Transformers release is that the Diaclone version has a gold-chromed sword, plus came with a red-and-black Diaclone pilot figure. * Swoop and Sludge's absence from the Generation 2 toy line has never been fully explained, though rumors of what might have been persist. Recently, packaging art of both in new colors was unearthed, indicating what he might have looked like in the line. This art surfaced alongside a screaming yellow and turquoise Grimlock, so it is possible that the three were at one time planned for a second wave of Dinobots. *Sludge didn't have any lines in Transformers: The Movie, except when he said Quiet! in Grimlock's voice. In fact, his name wasn't even in the end credits, but then Frank Welker had more than enough on his plate as it was. *Justitoys, a Hon Cong company produced a Sludge toy on the same scale as the Smallest Transforming Transformers line. However it was deemed unofficial and so was named 'Dinorobot Jungle Warrior' to avoid using Hasbro/Takara trademarks. External links * Sludge at TFU.info * Sludge's Universe profile at NTFA.net Category:Autobots Category:Combiners Category:Dinobots Category:Generation 1 characters Category:Generation 2 characters Category:Headmasters characters Category:Mail order items